webarebearsfandomcom-20200223-history
Roomba
A Roomba is an automatic vacuum cleaner ordered by Ice Bear. The device is a vacuum cleaner that can move by itself around a room and cleans the floor as it moves along. It made its first appearance in the episode "Everyday Bears". It also appears in "Icy Nights", "Grizz Helps," "Icy Nights II", "I, Butler", and "More Everyone's Tube" Appearances Its body is mainly a metallic-black color. On the top of the vacuum is a thin light that encircles a circle in the center. Whenever it is on, the light is red, but when it is off, the light appears blue. As of now, it is covered in many imperfections and tape due to being damaged. Everyday Bears In its first appearance, after being ordered and delivered to the Cave, Ice Bear used the vacuum to help clean up to allow him some time to relax. After bumping into some furniture several times, the cleaner blew a fuse, leading Ice Bear to attempt minor repairs. It ended up defective, leading Ice Bear to smash it with a hammer before attempting larger repairs and some possible reprogramming. The large repairs ended up causing the vacuum to become self-aware; it went berserk. It proceeded to attack Ice Bear, chasing him around the cave, destroying everything in its way. After Ice Bear flung it out the window, the vacuum attacked several pedestrians. It eventually found its way to the tree Grizzly was stuck in, climb up it and going after him. After shaving off the fur around his ankle, Grizzly was able to free himself. The vacuum subsequently chased him further up the tree, trapping him at the tip. Ice Bear chopped the tree down with his fire axe just before it could get to Grizzly. When it fell, it broke through the roof of Panda's room. Ice Bear took the vacuum and destroyed it with the axe. It was later seen at the episode's end being used by Ice Bear to transport him around the cave. Icy Nights Series In the Icy Nights series, Roomba was completely remodeled. Ice Bear changed the red ring around the machine into a snowflake. It also has a back with blue lines on it. Barry was mostly after this device because of its awesome capabilities that Ice Bear implemented into it. Barry would stop at nothing to get what he wanted even this Roomba, even though Ice Bear told him it was "NOT FOR SALE." This device will make a reappearance in the upcoming episode Icy Nights III. Capabilities Roomba is first seen as just a simple automatic vacuum cleaner but Ice Bear has modified and upgraded Roomba to have various advanced technologies that borderline sci-fi techs. * Anti-gravity pad: The Roomba can defy gravity to float around thanks to the anti-gravity pad underneath. It's also strong enough to be used as a jet engine to help Ice Bear fly around. * Axe: The Roomba can pull out an axe to attack when it's in dangerous situations. * A.I. command: Ice Bear often controls his Roomba by clapping his paws to make the Roomba do various tasks. Backpack: The Roomba can unveil 2 straps so it can be used to be carried around Ice Bears back. * Electrical defense: The Roomba can emit an electric shock to defend itself. * Electrical spike: The Roomba is armed with an electrical spike to electrify and burn a threat. This was first seen when the Roomba used the spike to burn the left side of Barry's face. Trivia * The Roomba product is also known as Vacuum Pal. * It was destroyed and rebuilt a total of 5 times over the course of 3 episodes. * Whenever the Roomba is deactivated, the red light on it turns off, making it appear blue. ** The blue color for the light was seen on the product's box. ** The Roomba is only controlled by Ice Bear as he claps his hands. ** Ice Bear sometimes uses the Roomba for rides and to wear like a backpack. Cultural References * The Roomba is most likely a reference to the iRobot Roomba robot vacuum cleaner, resembling its function, shape, and appearance. Category:Objects Category:A to Z Category:Electronics Category:R